


Erinomaista

by Beelsebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Yllätyksenä Deanille tuli se, ettei hän sittenkään pannut pahakseen.
Relationships: Balthazar/Dean Winchester





	Erinomaista

**Author's Note:**

> Woditettu eräänä aamuna vuonna 2012 ja sitten samana iltana editoitu Jollen kanssa (kiitos <3) sormet sauhuten valmiiksi asti. Tässä viitataan muutamiin jaksoihin, bongailehan!
> 
> Hox! En omista Supernaturalia, en kristillistä mytologiaa enkä paljoa muutakaan. En saa tästä rahaa enkä yritä pilkata ketään, joten älkää haastako oikeuteen! Rauhaa & rakkautta kaikille.
> 
> * * *

Se oli kuin mikä tahansa päivä, tai siis uni jossa oli päivä, mutta tällä kertaa alastomien naisten sijasta Deanin silmien eteen eli strippibaarin tanssilavalle ilmestyi Balthazar. Dean hieraisi silmiään, mutta Balthazar vain pysyi aloillaan, hieman toiselle puolelle nojallaan, ja katseli Deania huvittuneesti hymyillen.

"Tällaisestako näet unia? Minun kai pitäisi olla imarreltu."

"Mitä vittua?" Dean älähti ja asemoitui paremmin tuolillaan. Edelliset stripparitytöt olivat olleet varsin hemaisevia.

"Päinvastoin", Balthazar naurahti ja tyrkkäsi lanteitaan edemmäs. "Ei mitään vittua vaan kaikkea muuta."

Deania alkoi jo kuumottaa. Oli eri asia jutella rantalaiturilla Casin kanssa, kun tällä oli hänelle yksityistä asiaa, jota ei voinut toimittaa Deanin ollessa hereillä, mutta taas aivan toinen juttu katsella persettään keikuttava Balthazaria. Koko tilanteessa oli jotain niin väärää, että Dean meinasi jo sulkea silmänsä ja laskea takaperin kymmenestä yhteen, ehkä se herättäisi hänet, kunnes Balthazar asteli pari rappusta alas ja istui muitta mutkitta hajareisin Deanin syliin.

Yllätyksenä Deanille tuli se, ettei hän sittenkään pannut pahakseen. Balthazarin paino oli ankkuroiva ja perhanan enkeli jopa haisi hyvältä. Ei sellaiselta kukkaishyvältä kuin tytöt, jotka yleensä Deanin reisillä istuivat, mutta jonkinlaiselta eksoottiselta, sellaiselta hyvältä, jollaista voi odottaakin metroseksuaalilta enkeliltä, joka on uppoutunut niin syvälle maallisiin himoihin, että Dean Winchesterkin jää kakkoseksi.

Sitten Balthazar hipoi karvaisella naamallaan Deanin kaulaa, ja Dean päätti, että kun tässä kerran jo uneksittiin maskuliinisista enkelismiehistä, niin mikä ettei unesta voisi samalla nauttiakin. Ei tämä suinkaan ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän sai kiksejä miesten katselusta. Ensimmäinen kerta tosin, kun hän sai niitä miesten koskettelusta, vaikka eihän se ollut edes totta, sillä Deanin kädet olivat vieläkin littanoina vasten sohvaa. Mutta hänen lanteen perhanansa kohosivat suorastaan tyrkylle kohti Balthazarin haaroja. Deania olisi voinut nolottaa hänen yltiöinnokas asenteensa, ellei häntä olisi panettanut niin paljoa. Kumma juttu, miten parransänki, tai Balthazarin tapauksessa kalapuikkoviikset, saattoikin tuntua kaulaa vasten niin saakelin seksikkäältä. Nyt Dean tiesi, miksi naiset aina hullaantuivat häneen ja vannoi pyhästi jatkavansa partansa ajelua vain harvoissa ja valituissa tilanteissa.

"Täytyy sanoa, että olen yllättynyt", Balthazar hönkäisi Deanin kaulaan. "Että valitsit minut etkä jotakuta toista, sanotaanko puhtoisempaa ja ehkä sydäntäsi lähempänä olevaa enkeliä."

"Valitsin?" Dean kysyi hämmentyneenä sivuuttaen täysin viittauksen puhtoisempaan. Hänellä oli juuri nyt kädet täynnä ei-niin-puhtoista kuumaa lihaa eikä hän halunnut ajatella mitään sellaista, mikä saisi hänet epäröimään ja kenties lakkaamaan puristelemasta pehmeitä pakaroita hänen sylissään.

"Sinun unesi, sinun valintasi."

Dean ei voinut oikein väittää vastaankaan, sillä Balthazar oli oikeassa. Hänen unensa, hänen valintansa. Ja kun hänen kyrpänsä valitsi hänen puolestaan, ei siinä sopinut väittää vastaankaan. Tietysti saattoi pohtia filosofisesti sitä, valitsiko hänen kyrpänsä vaiko sittenkin Balthazar, joka sitä silitteli farkkujen läpi rystysillään.

"Otetaanpa nämä pois", Balthazar kujersi Deanin korvaan samalla, kun kostutti korvalehden poimua kielellään. Hän oli jo avannut Deanin päällimmäisen paidan ja nyki nyt alle jäänyttä t-paitaa pois.

"Etkö voi vain... zap tai jotain semmoista?" Dean huohotti ja tunki sormiaan Balthazarin housujen alle; pakarat tuntuisivat varmasti mukavammilta paljaaltaan ilman housujen häiritsevää vaikutusta, ja muutenkin Deanilla oli vaikeuksia olla aloillaan, kun Balthazar piti etumuksensa juuri ja juuri _liian_ kaukana Deanin kovettuvasta kalusta.

"Ei ei ei, missäs hauskuus silloin olisi", Balthazar sanoi virnistäen. "Upsideijaa nyt vain."

Dean nosti nuristen kätensä ilmaan, ja Balthazar liu'utti hitaasti hänen t-paitansa pois. Dean lysähti ylävartalo paljaana vasten sohvan selkänojaa. Amuletti tuntui viileältä hänen rintaansa vasten, mikä oli hyvä juttu, koska jos Balthazar olisi paljastunut jumalaksi, Dean olisi saattanut kuolla järkytykseen. Toisaalta järkytykseen kuoleminen olisi vienyt hänet Taivaaseen, jossa asustelivat niin Balthazar kuin Caskin. Tosin eihän Casin kanssa mitään riettauksia voisi harrastaa, enkeli oli niin viaton ja kokematon, että jopa Deanin paatunut sielu kieltäytyi ottamasta osaa mihinkään turmelevaan tekoseen.

"Luulin että sinun piti stripata minulle", Dean huomautti, mutta hänen vaatimuksestaan puuttui pontta. Tuntui hyvältä, kun Balthazar oli vihdoin antanut hitusen verran periksi ja painautui nyt haarojaan myöten vasten Deania. Tulipa samalla todistettua, että Deanin vanha vitsi oli turhaa panettelua; housujen alta näkyvästä pullistumasta päätellen Balthazar oli kaikkea muuta kuin munaton, suorastaan äärimmäisen päinvastoin. Ei sillä, että koko olisi Deania suuremmin haitannut. Kaikkea muuta! Hän vilkuili kohoumaa tuon tuostakin alahuultaan kielellään lipoen, ja hänen pakaroidensa väliä alkoi jo kutkuttaa kerrassaan lupaavasti.

"Kärsimätön otus", Balthazar hymähti. "En ole ennättänyt vielä päästä alkuunkaan."

"Kaikessa rauhassa vain", Dean vastasi huvittuneena ja rentoutui aloilleen. "Eihän tässä ole mikään kiire minnekään."

"Se ei ole aivan totta, sillä minua etsitään", Balthazar sanoi tyynesti, ennen kuin avasi Deanin housut.

Dean tiesi, että hänen olisi pitänyt kysellä lisää, miten niin etsittiin? Tämähän oli hänen unensa, joten miten Balthazaria voitaisiin siinä etsiä? Sitä paitsi luopio-enkelin piti olla kuollut, joten tämän oli senkin vuoksi pakko olla silkkaa unta. Mutta sitten Balthazar tarttui Deanin kyrpään, ja Deanin aivot valahtivat tyhjiksi.

"Runkkaan sinut kivasti kovaksi, ennen kuin tungen omani perseeseesi", Balthazar murahti.

Dean ei ollut tuhmien puheiden ylin ystävä, mutta Balthazar ei turhaan ollut orgioiden oiva mestari. Hänen matalana värisevä äänensä sekä taitavat sormensa ja kieli, joka samaan aikaan kiersi Deanin pystyssä törröttävää nänniä, ne kaikki saivat Deanin voihkaisemaan ääneen ja puskemaan kulliaan syvemmälle sopivasti tiukkaan nyrkkiin.

"Kiimainen pikku apina", Balthazar sanoi ja laskeutui polvilleen Deanin eteen. Hän veti farkut pois tämän jaloista ja nosti polvet harteilleen. Dean tuijotti jalkojensa väliin jäävää Balthazaria silmät ällistyksestä ammollaan. Aikoiko...

Ja silloin räjähti. Balthazar imaisi Deanin kyrvän suuhunsa ja imeä lutkutti sitä kuin Gabriel tikkaria konsanaan. Dean rutisti sormensa sohvan pehmusteisiin, tunki kantapäänsä Balthazarin lapaluiden alle ja nai syljestä kostuneiden huulien rajaamaa märkää aukkoa terävin, hätäisin työnnöin. Hänen palleissaan kihelmöi ja hän ehti jo säikähtää, että oli tulossa hetkenä minä hyvänsä, mutta sitten hän tajusi, että ne olivatkin Balthazarin sormet, jotka hänen kiveksiään kopeloivat. Tunne oli mielenkiintoinen ja mahtava ja yhdistettynä Balthazarin kieleen Deanin kyrvän kurveissa, kerrassaan tajunnanräjäyttävä. Sormet eivät kuitenkaan jääneet kiveksiä kovin pitkäksi aikaa pyörittelemään, sillä Balthazarilla oli muuta mielessään. Hän pyöritti sormenpäätään Deanin peräaukolla samaa tahtia, kuin kieltään tämän terskalla ja kun hän otti Deanin suuhunsa niin, että kuka tahansa syväkurkkuileva pornotähti olisi tullut kateudesta vihreäksi, sormi työntyi Deanin sisään.

"Uliuliuli", Dean valitti, mutta ei kivusta. Balthazar oli jollakin perhanan enkelitaktiikalla saanut kuorrutettua sormensa liukkarilla ja hieroi sillä nyt Deanin persettä, venytti ja teki niin hyvää, ettei Dean oikein tuntunut kestävän mitenkään päin.

Balthazarkin tuntui tajuvavan tämän, sillä hän popsautti Deanin terhakkaanpunaisen kullin suustaan ja siirtyi imuttelemaan karvaista reittä. Sormi liukui, toinenkin, edestakaisin, ja nyt Dean puolestaan nai Balthazarin suun sijasta tämän sormea. Tai sormi nai häntä, kuinka vain, Dean ei oikeastaan välittänyt, sillä Balthazar oli juuri löytänyt hänen ilopisteensä.

Kerran Deanilla oli tyttö, joka halusi panna häntä perseeseen. Dildolla tietysti, ja vaikka kyseinen kumivempele oli ollut pieni ja kapea ja tytön puheiden perusteella "aloittelijamallia", se oli tuntunut Deanista niin hyvältä, että hän oli lauennut miltei koskematta omaan kulliinsa. Ja hän oli tullut ja tullut ja tullut niin kauan, että lakana hänen allaan oli päästänyt mälllien kosteuden aina patjaan asti. Siitä motellihuoneesta ei ollut saatu panttia takaisin, sillä he olivat tytön kanssa poistuneet vaivautumatta ilmoittamaan kenellekään lähdöstään.

Dean oli niin rajalla, että joutui puristamaan silmänsä umpeen ja pidättämään henkeään. Kerran vielä, vielä yksi työntö, ja hän tulisi kuin Krakatau. Räjähtäisi niin maan perkeleesti suoraan Balthazarin naamalle, rinnalle ja sohvallekin. Balthazar kaiketi aavisti tilanteen, eipä ihme vaikka olisi lukenut sen suoraan Deanin aivoituksista, ja lopetti touhunsa välittömästi. Hän nykäisi Deanin kiveksiä miltei liian kovaa.

"Eipä vielä, matonen, mennään yhdessä."

"Tämänhän piti olla minun uneni", Dean jupisi itsekseen, mutta heitti silmänsä avattuaan kaunaiset ajatuksensa sikseen. Balthazar oli jossain vaiheessa kuoriutunut vaatteistaan ja piteli nyt omaa kyrpäänsä nyrkissään. Dean kykeni vain tuijottamaan, polvet edelleen Balthazarin harteilla, ja makaamaan selällään, valmiina otettavaksi.

Dean oli aina pitänyt itseään aktiivisena osapuolena seksissä. Hän ei ollut koskaan tyytynyt vain makaamaan ja olemaan, mutta juuri tuolla hetkellä Dean ei kyennyt muuhun kuin läähättämään ja lipomaan huuliaan ja odottamaan, että Balthazar työntyisi hänen sisäänsä karvaisia pallejaan myöten.

"Ei tämä mitään unta ole", Balthazar paljasti ja iski silmää. Dean ei ennättänyt reagoida sanoihin mitenkään, sillä Balthazar sujahti hänen sulkijalihastensa lomasta kuin rasvattu salama.

Rytmi oli rauhallinen, mutta Balthazar upposi niin syvälle, että Dean pelkäsi selkärankansa vaurioituvan. Luopioenkelin molo oli pitkä ja paksu ja täytti Deanin ääriään myöten. Ei se kuitenkaan pelkkää nautintoa ollut: Deanin peräaukko vaikersi Balthazarin ympärillä ja koko touhu meni juuri ja juuri kivun rajamailla. Lisää tuskaa tuottivat Balthazarin kynnet, jotka pusersivat Deanin lanteita ja varmasti jättivät ihoon punaisia puolikuunmerkkejä. Mutta kaikki tuntui silti niin täydellisen mahtavalta, että Dean kirosi raskaasti kaikki ne vuodet, jolloin ei ollut älynnyt vaatia ketään naimaan itseään perseeseen.

"Uhh", Dean vaikersi, kun Balthazar kohotti hänen polviaan ja asetti hänen jalkapohjansa olkapäitään vasten. Dean ei tiennyt minne katsoa. Balthazarin kasvoilla oli irstas virnistys, ja hän lykki ja pyöräytteli lanteitaan, liukui sulavasti sisään ja ulos ja sisään ja ulos ja mitä pidempään hän touhujaan jatkoi, sitä lähemmäs Dean pääsi sitä maagista rajaa, jonka jälkeen maailma lakkasi olemasta muutaman loisteliaan sekunnin ajaksi. Balthazar tuntui osuvan jokaisella työnnöllä Deanin eturauhaseen kuin täsmäohjus.

Balthazar nojautui etukenoon ja nopeutti tahtia. Hän huohotti makeaa hengitystään Deanin huulille ja tuijotti tätä suoraan silmiin. Dean näki laajentuneet mustuaiset ja oli jossain alitajuntansa perukoilla tyytyväinen siitä, että pystyi edes jotenkin, vaikkakin välillisesti perseensä avustuksella, saamaan enkelin tuollaiseen olotilaan. Balthazarin lanteet läiskivät Deanin takamusta vasten nopeammin, nopeammin, kovemmin, ja Deanin oli pakko takertua omaan vuotavaan kaluunsa, ennen kuin hänen tajuntansa sanoi itsensä irti.

Dean runkkasi kyrpäänsä muutaman hassun vedon verran ja tuli, kuten oli ennustanutkin, päälleen ja Balthazarin karvaiselle rinnalle. Näkyipä mälliä lentävän enkelin leukaankin. Balthazar jatkoi vielä muutaman työnnön verran, ennen kuin karjaisi Deanilta korvat lukkoon ja rutisti kynsien jäljiltä helliä lanteita sellaisella voimalla, että Dean epäili lonkkansa murtuvan.

Se oli ehkä Deanin elämän paras orgasmi, sen hän pystyi sanomaan, vaikka ei juuri muuhun kyennytkään, sillä keskittyi lähinnä hengittämään. Hän puristi edelleen silmiään umpeen siltä varalta, että heräisi hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Orgasmin jälkimainingit olivat Deanille tärkeä juttu, ja hän piti aina huolta, ettei palannut todelliseen maailmaan ennen kuin ennätti nauttia niistä tarpeeksi. Balthazarillakaan ei tuntunut enää olevan kiire, vaan hän huohotti Deanin rintaa vasten, vähitellen lerpahtava kalu edelleen Deanin sisällä. Ja kun se hetken kuluttua lopsahti itsekseen ulos, Deanista tuntui jotenkin tyhjältä.

Nyt kun tajunta alkoi palautua normaalille tasolle, Dean muisti Balthazarin sanat ajalta ennen orgasmia.

"Miten niin tämä ei ole unta?" hän raakkui. Missä vaiheessa hän oli huutanut itsensä käheäksi?

"Siten niin, että tarvitsin turvapaikan hetkeksi ja satut olemaan varsin enkelisuojattu ihmiseksi, joten tämä tuntui parhaalta paikalta", Balthazar mutisi Deanin nännille. "Hyvä pano olit, se täytyy myöntää."

Dean kohotti päätään irti selkänojasta ja tuijotti virnisteleviä kasvoja.

"Mutta..."

"Ellen erehdy, olemme nyt Tonopahissa, Nevadassa. Enkä erehdy koskaan. Ei mitään hätiä, vien sinut takaisin kotiin tai missä motellissa satutkaan tällä hetkellä asustelemaan. Voit jopa pukeutua ennen lähtöä."

Dean räpytteli silmiään ja koetti ymmärtää kuulemansa. Sen jälkeen, kun enkelit tulivat mukaan kuvioihin, mikään ei ollut enää simppeliä. Mutta toisaalta. Kerrankos sitä tuli naiduksi niin, että Impalan penkillä istuminen olisi vaikeaa vielä kahdenkin päivän perästä.

"Okei", Dean myöntyi lopulta, koska vaihtoehtojakaan ei juuri ollut. Eikä hän panisi pahakseen, jos Balthazar käyttäisi häntä toisenkin kerran pakopaikkana; tämä kun näytti osaavan hommansa hyvin ellei jopa erinomaisesti.


End file.
